1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indulgent edible composition that eats like chocolate at a reduced caloric density and increased moisture content as compared to chocolate. More particularly, the edible composition breaks down, disperses, and spreads like chocolate on the tongue, providing the mouthfeel of chocolate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eating chocolate is a pleasurable indulgent experience. The taste, texture and even the smell of chocolate create anticipation and excite the senses. In the mouth, the chocolate melts into a rich, smooth, creamy mass full of complex flavor.
However, the feeling of pleasure is accompanied by guilt. For many, chocolate brings to mind calories and fat. The caloric density of chocolate is about 5.2 to about 5.8 kilocalories per gram. This means that small amounts of chocolate are high in calories and fat.
Various attempts to produce reduced-calorie chocolate compositions have resulted in inferior products that fail to deliver the rich, smooth, creamy texture and complex flavor that consumers want.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,744 (2004) describes the invention of a low-fat chocolate and chocolate-like product. However, the product defined in this invention is claimed to deliver a short, fudge-type texture. Though the invention describes a product mimicking a chocolate-like eat and rich fat-like texture, the textural attributes are like those for fudge, and the product possesses a high level of sugar crystallization (graining), which results in the short texture associated with fudge. The product and process described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,744 also relate to a fairly low water activity and low moisture product. For example, the finished product described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,744 possesses a water activity in a range from 0.0 to 0.4 and has a solids content ranging from 80% to 90% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,621 (1994) describes an invention for a low-calorie chocolate containing fat, a sweetening mass, an emulsifier, a dessicated defatted cocoa, and/or a pulverulent milky product. However, this invention relies on the use of sugar replacers (low-calorie saccharide polymers, maltitol and lactitol) to lower the product's caloric count.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,540 (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,526 (2000) detail the manufacture and specifications for chocolate compositions containing water. These patents relate to a product that contains 1% to 40% by weight water in the final composition by creating a water-in-oil emulsion and then carefully incorporating chocolate into the emulsion so that the emulsion is not destabilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,179 (1999) relates to a chocolate treated to contain added water by emulsifying/dispersing a thickening or gelling substance such as microcrystalline cellulose in water using an extruder, and mixing and passing a chocolate mass through a nozzle so that the chocolate mass extrudate is maintained at 0-28° C. The patent also describes the use of AVICEL® RC591 F brand cellulose fiber in the aqueous gel introduced into the chocolate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,957 (1995) describes a product and process for producing a sucrose-free (i.e., containing sorbitol, isomalt, lactitol, maltitol, and other sugar alcohols), water-containing milk chocolate with a water content ranging from 2-16%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,566 (1992) describes a process for making a water-containing chocolate. This invention specifically discusses the incorporation of water, liquid sugar, cream, milk, condensed milk, juices, honey, liquors, and mixes thereof into conched chocolate.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. US2006/0121164 and US2006/0121175 describe the manufacture of oil in water suspensions by forming a gel network with the starches and proteins in cocoa solids to produce standard of identity chocolates having reduced calories. It has been found, however, that gelatinization of chocolate components during cooking may result in a viscous mass that is difficult to work and a product which results in a sour chocolate taste.
The prior art teachings have not succeeded in providing consumers with an indulgent edible product that delivers the pleasurable eating experience of chocolate melting in the mouth, but with less calories. Thus, there is a need for such a product that delivers indulgence without the guilt of having too many calories.